1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cover for binding a plurality of sheets into a booklet or brochure. More particularly, the invention relates to a two-piece cover for manually binding a plurality of sheets into a booklet or brochure while maintaining a clean, aesthetically pleasing outward appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many booklet and brochure covers are known in the prior art. However, the various covers have limitations and shortcomings not addressed in the prior art. For example, while some covers provide a two piece construction allowing the user to imprint materials on the front cover before the assembly of the entire cover, these covers often fail to provide the stability and aesthetically pleasing appearance found in other one piece covers.
Unfortunately, however, while the one piece covers often offer stability and an aesthetically pleasing design, they are very difficult to work with when it is necessary to imprint material on the front cover. The large size of the one piece covers make it difficult, if not impossible to imprint materials on the front cover using conventional copiers and other imprinting techniques.
As such, a need continues to exist for a cover which provides stability, convenience and an aesthetically pleasing appearance. The present invention provides such a cover.